


Oops

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky needs to get laid, Cringy Uncomfortable Situations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hidden Attractions, Letting off some steam, Masterbation, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers is a little shit, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Tara has had a major crush on Sargent Barnes since joining the Avengers. Problem was, she was definitely not his type. So she knew nothing would come of it.But what happens to the dynamic of their relationship as teammates, when Tara accidentally walks in on Bucky masterbating...twice!





	1. Releasing Some Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Tara, this one’s for you Doll! ;)

Tara

The team was pretty quiet on the way back to the compound after completing the latest mission. Which is completely understandable considering it’s been two weeks since we’ve all been home. 

Clint was yawning at the helm of the Quinjet, while Tasha occasionally would throw peanut M&Ms at his head to keep him awake. It’s her guilty pleasure after each mission. And God forbid if anyone even thinks about taking any.

We all have our own little methods of unwinding after any mission, stressful or not.

Tasha has her M&Ms and long hot showers. Clint will go into the air ducts for hours and turn off his hearing aides. Not sure how that’s relaxing, but, you know, to each their own I suppose.

Tony disappears into his lab doing God knows what. Hopefully nothing that will blow us all up while we sleep. Trust me, there’s been a few close calls.

Bruce throws himself into research. We don’t ever ask on what, because we all can kinda guess what it’s about. Poor guy.

Steve’s way of decompressing is a little odd. He goes to the gym for fuck’s sake! We just exhausted ourselves and he goes and pounds away at a few punching bags. Some people are so weird! Fucking Super Soldier Serum...need me some of that.

Thor and Loki watch cartoons on the big screen in the Common Room. Or, more like Thor forces Loki to watch them. Loki usually looks bored, but there has been occasions while watching old Road Runner cartoons where I’d catch him smiling. 

Maybe he secretly likes it, otherwise why would he let Thor muscle him into it. Makes you wonder, that’s for sure.

Though I’m not really one to be judging people on weirdness. What do I know of normal? I sit here crossed legged in the floor of the Quinjet, sucking on a Dum Dum sucker, while listening to In This Moment on my iPod.

That alone doesn’t really quite mark me as odd, no that’s pretty much based upon my looks and my abilities.

I’m pretty little, about 5’2”, which earns me lovely nicknames from Tony like Munchkin, Little Bit and Pixie...Pixie is the most common one. I don’t mind them really. It could be so much worse. I’ve definitely heard worse.

Then of course there is my lovely sense of style and hairdo. I wouldn’t call myself Goth..no that just doesn’t quite fit. Yeah, I love black and some of my favorite T-shirt’s have bands on them. But I’m more Goth/Rocker combination. Who the fuck knows!

My hair is a shag cut that frames my face perfectly, a slight curl always making it just this side of wild looking. Let’s not forget it’s a very deep purple. Almost like a plum. Not that I dyed it that way, it changed that color once my powers took hold at the age of thirteen. Boom! Instant dye job.

Tattoos cover both arms in full sleeves. They also adorn my legs, back and well, pretty much everywhere. It’s the one time Tony saw me in a bikini that got me the name Pixie...my back is nothing but tattooed angel wings.

Then there’s my powers, the reason I was asked to join this little ragtag bunch of misfits. I can make anything blow up with a simple touch. With concentration I can release my powers into the ground and focus it on anything I want, up to about 100 feet away that is. 

Let me tell ya, you definitely have to learn to control that shit early on. Otherwise just image the carnage I could cause.

Movement to my left caught my attention, which brings me to the last Avenger...James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Damn...just damn!

That man makes me weak in the knees. From the moment I came here, it’s been a fight against my raging hormones around him. 

Bucky shifting in his seat is what got my attention. He looked uncomfortable.

I pulled out one earbud, “You ok there Sarge?”

He looked up at me and frowned a bit, “I’m fine, just fine.” 

He sounded grumpy as fuck, per usual. Jesus, what the fuck did I ever do to him? 

No one seems to know what Bucky does to decompress after each mission. For all I know he just sleeps because he locks himself away in his quarters for nearly two days. 

I rolled my eyes, “Geeze, sorry I asked.” I put back in the earbud and pulled my feet out from under me, stretching out in the floor, laying back to stare at the ceiling.

At first I thought it was my tattoos that made him give off such irritated vibe around me. I mean he did grow up in an era where women didn’t usually do that. Let alone the purple hair. 

But that idea went out the window because Steve didn’t act like that, and they grew up together. 

Well whatever it is, I wish I knew, because I’d love nothing more than to get closer to the guy. Usually not long after I come into the room, he’s walking out. A girl can get a complex like that.

I closed my eyes to try and get him out of my head, focusing instead on the music blaring in my ears. 

Putting my palms flat against the metal floor, after finishing my sucker, I could feel the energy of the jet and the hum of the engine. It was like a strange lullaby. 

So much so, that the next thing I knew Loki was tapping my foot with his, rousing me from sleep.

“Huh? What?”

I pulled out the earbuds and looked around, no one was there but him and I.

“They didn’t want me to wake you, but I doubt the floor can be that comfortable.”

Yawning, I took his offered outstretched hand to help me up. 

“Thanks Loki. I would have been really sore if I’d slept there for too long.”

“Don’t mention it. So what’s your plans for this evening? If you like, you can join Thor and I. Clint has provided him with more Midgardian Cartoons to watch. Something called Scooby Doo. Personally it sounds ridiculous if you ask me.”

Putting my earbuds and iPod away in my gear, I smiled up at the tall Asgardian. Which strangely enough has become a really good friend. He even helps me to focus my powers. He’s really an ok dude.

“Oh, Scooby Doo is really good. I use to watch that when I was younger. But even though I’m tempted, I think I’m just gonna go hit the showers and then my nice comfortable bed.”

Yeah, my decompression is just that simple...I sleep. 

“Well, suit yourself. The invitation is always open.”

He smiled warmly at me before leaving me to be the only one left in the Quinjet. Jesus, I really must have been out of it to sleep through the ruckus Tony alone causes as he exits. 

I went to throw my bag over my shoulder when something shiny got my attention.

Putting down my bag, I got on my hands and knees to see what it was. It was under the seat Bucky had sat in. 

I gasped. It’s his dog tags!

“Fuck! He’s gonna be so pissed off if he thinks he lost these.”

Grabbing my gear, I rushed out of the jet to take the tags to him. I knew he’d be in his quarters, so at least I didn’t have to ask Friday for his whereabouts. 

When I got to his door, I made to knock, only to pause when I saw that the door wasn’t fully latched. 

It seemed odd that Bucky would just leave his door open, I mean he’s so uptight about safety and..

“Fuck!”

My eyes widened as I hear the curse coming from inside his place. He sounded almost in pain! A groan soon followed. 

The only thought that entered my head was that he was hurt. He was shifting constantly in the jet, maybe something happened on the mission and he was injured.

From the sound of his voice it had to be bad!

Pushing the door open, I rushed inside.

“Bucky! Are you...Oh! Oh Shit!”

I froze and gasped as I saw Bucky. He was sitting on his couch, pants around his ankles and his flesh hand wrapped tightly around his hard cock, stroking it like no one’s business!

He was masterbating!

“Shit!” His eyes went wide as he saw me.

Bucky tried to cover himself, “Fuck! Tara!”

My face burned with embarrassment at catching him rubbing one off. It also burned with another heat at seeing how deliciously long and thick he was. 

I immediately turned around and hid my face.

“Shit, shit, shit! I’m so fucking sorry! I just wanted to give you these, and here they are.” With my eyes closed tight, I sidestepped over to a small table near his foyer and dropped the tags.

I could hear him cursing and shuffling around to try and pull his pants back up.

“I’m so fucking sorry! Shit!” 

I ran toward the door and heard a loud thud and more cursing as Bucky fell in his attempt to dress. From the sounds of it, he hit his coffee table pretty hard.

Hard.

Fuck!! Oh fuck!! What the hell did I just do?!

I slammed his door shut and grabbed my pack, running full force down the hall to get to my own room so I could die of embarrassment! 

Once I was safely inside, I closed and locked my door. Maybe Barnes should have done that, then this would have never happened! 

How am I ever going to be able to face him again?! Work side by side with him! We have to spar together occasionally. He’ll have to touch me with that hand!

How will I ever be able to get the image of Bucky jacking off out of my head? Impossible!

Well, now I know what he does to decompress. No wonder he doesn’t want anyone around him. 

Images kept repeating over and over again. The way his head was thrown back in pleasure. The expanse of his sexy neck on display. His cock glistening with some kind of substance he’d used as lubricant. His metal hand gripping the couch beside him, threatening to tear it open.

“Fuck!”

The more I thought about it, the hornier I got. I kept picturing what it would be like to ride that beautiful cock. His hands pulling me against his chest as he thrust up into me. 

I groaned and made a beeline for my bathroom. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. Well, if Bucky can rub one off, so can I.

I came two times in the shower as I pictured Bucky in my head. The main scenario being that I didn’t run away, but stayed and helped him. 

Shoulda. Coulda. Woulda. 

Falling into bed, I stared up at the ceiling for the longest time. Knowing full well that sleep would not be coming easily tonight. 

Groaning, I rolled over and grabbed my pillow, shoving it over my head.

“God Damn you Barnes! Damn you and your amazingly beautiful cock!”


	2. Nervous Energy

Bucky

“Fuck! God Dammit!!” I cursed repeatedly as I stared up at the ceiling from the floor of my living room. 

I could feel blood trickling down into my hair from where I hit the coffee table on the way down. My stupid legs got hung up in my pants in my rush to get them up.

My face burned with intense embarrassment. I can’t believe Tara saw me masterbating! Fuck! How the hell did she get in here? The door was locked, right? I always lock the door!

I eventually got up and pulled my pants up over my still hard cock. Apparently even embarrassment can’t make him go down. 

Flopping back down onto my couch, I stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out how the hell im suppose to handle this.

It had to be her, of all people! Why couldn’t it have been Steve or hell, I’d settle for Tasha! But not her! Especially since she’s the one I was using visually in my head to jerk off.

Fuck!

I wiped at the blood and cursed again, getting up to take care of the cut now above my left eyebrow. 

Staring at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, I felt completely disgusted with myself. Not that I was pleasuring myself, but who was the reason for me to be doing it in the first place.

“You are one sick, fucking pervert Barnes.” 

Even telling myself that outloud didn’t change the fact that I’m intensely attracted to our latest teammate. 

She’s way too young for me. I shouldn’t even be thinking of her in a sexual way, but God Dammit she makes it so hard to not feel that way!

She’s tiny, like seriously tiny. When sparing, I can fit my hands completely around her waist. That to me, is such a damn turn on. 

She’s so fucking adorable too. Yeah, she’s got an edgy look to her, but it suits her. The wild hair, the tattoos; God I fucking love those tattoos! I want to peel her out of those black skinny jeans she always seems to wear and map every single one with my tongue.

Her hair looks wild and the color of my favorite fruit. It screams at me to bury my hands in it. I desperately want to feel how soft it is. Bury my face in it to smell that lovely scent that’s uniquely her. It’s intoxicating!

I haven’t even told Steve about my attraction. I’m afraid of the disappointed look he’ll give me. Hell, he treats her like a kid sister, always looking out for her. If he knew what perverted things I was thinking about, he’d slam his shield into my skull.

I deserve it.

During missions I can’t help myself but to stay just a bit closer to her. The thought of her getting hurt makes me sick to my stomach. I can’t look too deeply why though, I’m afraid of the answer.

The side affect of course of being near her, is my inability to control my dick. She makes me hard without even trying.

In the Quinjet, she sat there Indian style, bouncing along to her music and sucking on a sucker. Those things should be illegal! 

Watching that perfect pink tongue stroke across the purple candy had my mind roaming. Imagining her tongue licking something completely different. 

I kept shifting in my seat due to how uncomfortable I was in my tactical pants. The armor and padding helped to hide any erections, but at a cost of practically strangling my cock.

Then of course she had to go and lay down. A soft smile playing across those perfectly pouty lips. Her breasts, to what I would guess to be perfect handfuls in size, strained her top, making my mouth water.

I had to control myself and my urges. I wanted to crawl over to her and kiss her senseless. Mold my body to hers and make her tremble beneath my hands.

Instead of acting on my urges, I quickly took to my room to try and tame the savage beast. Once though was never enough. I’d always have to cum three to four times before I’d finally calm down. 

Damn serum!

I eventually laid down in bed and continued my intense stare at the ceiling. I had no idea how I was going to handle this. 

She’ll probably never look at me ever again. Which in itself is a double edged sword. I long for her to give me one of her killer smiles, yet dread it all at the same time. 

Rolling over, I grabbed my pillow and shoved it over my head. Sleep would not come easy tonight. I groaned as my cock rubbed against the fabric of my briefs. Reminding me of why I’m in this predicament in the first place.

 

Tara

I lingered in my room as long as possible, not wanting to risk seeing Bucky. He usually gets up early for a run with Steve. 

Opening my door slowly, I peeked around before finally heading out to find some food. I never did get anything last night, considering what happened.

Tasha was leaving the Common Room just as I was about to enter.

“Good morning Tara, sleep well?”

No!

“Ehh..I’ve had better nights sleep. Um, so, is Bucky in there by any chance?”

I tried my best to sound nonchalant about it, but I was talking to one of the world’s best spies. 

“No, he hasn’t made an appearance yet today, didn’t really expect him to. Why? You looking for him?”

Her smirk made me wonder if she suspected my little crush on him. I thought I’d been doing well to keep it hidden, but sometimes I know my eyes linger on him more than just a casual glance.

“No.”

I hurried past her and blushed profusely when I heard her laugh. You can’t put anything past the Widow. 

“Tara, good morning!”

I couldn’t help but smile at Thor’s booming voice. He and Loki were eating their weight in food.

“Mornin Thor, Loki, what’s up?” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed at me and I subconsciously looked down at my clothing. Did I forget pants again? 

Don’t ask, trust me, it’s definitely possible to forget pants when you’re in a rush. 

“Nothing is up, that I’m aware of. Loki?” 

Loki shook his head and motioned toward a chair next to him.

“Nothing but the sun I’m afraid.”

I laughed and nudged his shoulder as I sat down. 

“Good, I could use a boring day. Now pass the food down this way before Thor eats it all.”

Thor pauses mid bite and looked around at all the food and what’s in his plate. He made to argue about it, only to shrug and pass down a plate of sausage links as he shoved a whole pancake in his mouth with the other.

Loki and I just laughed, knowing how much of a bottomless pit he has. 

I had been silent for a while, just enjoying my breakfast, when Loki leaned close to me, whispering in my ear.

“So, are you going to tell me why you were blushing like a tomato when you came in here?”

I laughed nervously and tried to brush off the question.

“What? Me? It’s, I’m..I was just, um ...rushing to get here, you know, food.”

I shoved a scoop of eggs into my mouth so I could shut up, because I sounded like a babbling idiot. I was never one for handling awkward situations. 

He eyed me suspiciously, “Uh huh, not convinced. I think the last time I saw you get that red was...wait, why are you doing it again?”

My face heated up like a furnace. Bucky and Steve came walking in, laughing and cutting up after their run. 

He looked up to where my eyes were trained, “Ah, I see.”

I rolled my eyes at him.

“You don’t see anything.”

The next time I looked up, Bucky was frozen in the doorway, eyes trained directly on me. 

My heart was pounding in my chest, nervous energy pulsing through my body.

“Uh, Tara, not sure that should be happening...am I right?”

I looked down and my fork was glowing from my powers coursing through it. I tried to reduce it, only for it to glow a brighter red.

“Tara?”

Steve stood nearby and glanced between me and the fork, knowing full well what will happen if I can’t calm down.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but can you turn it down?”

I stood up away from the table and glanced nervously around the room. Shit! Shit! I’m gonna be the one to blow everyone up!

“Steve..”

He reached behind the table and picked up his shield, “Just stay calm, it’s gonna be ok.”

Stay calm?! I was damn near in panic mode!

Bucky came toward me and I panicked, running full force out onto the balcony, the foot steps behind be told me that Steve was hot on my heels.

“Throw it!!”

I flung the fork as hard as I could. The moment it left my hand, Steve wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me down to the ground, covering us both with his shield.

“Take cover!!”

I covered my ears.

BOOM!!!

The resounding explosion was no less than that of a grenade. Once it was over, Steve gently pulled me up off the floor and turned me.

“Are you ok?”

Bucky rushed forward and grabbed my arm, with the same hand he had wrapped around his cock the night before.

“Tara! Are you hurt?!”

I jerked away and couldn’t bring myself to look at anyone in the eyes. It’s been a long time since I’ve lost control of my powers. I could have seriously hurt someone.

“I’m fine! I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry!”

I turned and rushed away, ignoring everyone calling out my name.

I got halfway down the hall toward my room when I was jerked around by a hand on my left bicep.

Bucky.

“Stop running!”

Pulling away from him again, we both stood there awkwardly, neither one of us knowing really what to say.

I stared down at my feet and he groaned.

“Jesus! You’re never gonna look at me again, are you?”

I glanced up at him and chewed on my bottom lip.

“I’m looking at you.”

Running his hands through his hair, he looked around nervously before suddenly grabbing my arm again and pulled me down a few more feet.

Right into his room.

Fuck!

Slamming his door, he began to pace.

“Look, what you saw, what I was doing...shit! I don’t want this to be awkward between us. What can I do?”

I could see how upset he was. So, taking a steadying breath, I decided we needed to get this out in the open and over with.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry for walking into your quarters unannounced like that. It was unacceptable! Though, dude, next time you want to choke the chicken, lock the damn door would ya! And make sure it’s closed.”

He froze his pacing and looked at me, “My door was open? Well fuck! That explains a lot.”

We suddenly both broke out laughing at the whole awkward situation. 

“Well, this has turned into a total shit storm of a day.”

I leaned against the door and folded my arms across my chest.

Bucky reaches out with his metal hand and hovered by my arm before letting it drop to his side.

“Seriously though, are you ok? That loss of control in there, was that because of me?”

I sighed heavily and banged my head against the door.

“Yeah, it was. But only because I was dying of embarrassment.”

He laughed, “You’re dying of embarrassment?! I’m the one who literally got caught with his pants down.”

His laugh made my heart pound just a bit harder. His smile warmed my insides and made me want to reach out and pull him against me.

Our eyes locked for a few moments and I could have swore I saw his pupils dilate, but it could have been wishful thinking.

I awkwardly laughed to break the tension.

“Don’t worry about it dude, I mean everyone masterbates right? I bet even Steve does it. I know Loki does. Not sure about Tasha, but you know damn well Tony’s beating the meat.”

A strange look crossed his face.

“How do you know Loki does it?”

I blushed, “Oh no, it’s not what you think. I didn’t walk in on him.”

“Are you two...you know, sleeping together?”

I laughed and had actual tears, “Oh my God, that’s hilarious! Me and Loki? Oh Hell no!”

He smirked, yet I could feel something off about it.

“Why, he too old for you?”

I rolled my eyes, “Pshht! No! I mean yea he’s like almost 2000 years old, but age is just a number. We don’t sleep together because we just don’t feel that way about each other. We’re friends. Besides, how old do you think I am?”

He shrugged as his eyes roamed my body, making me whine silently in my head.

“I don’t know, like...20?”

I couldn’t help it, I laughed so hard that I was actually bent over with a hand to my stomach.

“20? Seriously? Wow, well, I guess that’s a compliment I suppose.”

He cringed, “Younger?!”

I punched his arm, only to pull my hand away, shaking it from hitting his metal shoulder. 

“Ow! No, not younger, sheesh! I’m 25 you dork!”

That intense stare was back and it made goosebumps pebble my skin. If I didn’t leave soon then I wouldn’t be able to hide my attraction to him.

“So...we’re good, right? I mean, besides knowing about how you decompress after missions of course. Like really, it’s no big deal, don’t feel bad. Everyone does it, even I do. Maybe more than I should...but, whatever. We can just go back to you avoiding me like usual and hating me from afar? Cool?”

His brow furrowed as he frowned at me.

“I don’t hate you.”

He took a step closer and my body felt as if it were being pulled toward him. I needed to go, and now!

“Oh, well, good to know. I’m just gonna...yeah, I’m gonna go.”

I quickly turned and opened his door, rushing out to go die all over again of embarrassment. Did I seriously just tell him I masterbate too? Fuuuuck! Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut? 

Bucky

The door closed and I just stood there in shock. She thinks I hate her? Have I really come off like that to her?

I felt ashamed of myself all over again. This time not from how she walked in on me. No, this time it was from my behavior.

Going back over to my couch, I sat down and held my head in my hands. I knew I was avoiding her, but I never expected her to think I hated her. 

If she only knew.

25\. Ok, so not nearly as young as I thought she was, which made me feel a little less like a pervert. I’m only...fuck! 75 years older than her! 

The longer I thought about our talk, the harder I became. She confessed to masterbating. My mind began to wonder what she would look like, spread out on her bed or wet in the shower, with those tiny fingers sliding through her pussy.

With a smirk, I got up off the couch and went to lock my door. Time to decompress as Tara called it. This time it will be to the idea of her touching herself, perhaps as she thinks of me.


	3. Walls

Tara

It had been a few weeks since ‘The Incident’ as I’ve come to call it. Bucky and I, though still a bit awkward around each other, do actually talk now.

We cut up just like I do with everyone else now. Which is really nice. I like seeing the playful side of him. The way he smiles and throws his head back when he laughs. It gives me butterflies.

I know things are changing between us, but it’s so confusing as to what direction actually. One minute I think Bucky’s flirting with me, the next, it’s all business. My head’s spinning from so many mixed emotions. 

A leg swipe from Tasha had me on my back in seconds.

“Ow! Fuck!”

A distant, “Language!” was heard across the gym from where Steve and Bucky we’re hitting punching bags. 

“You’re awful distracted today? I don’t usually take you down that quickly.”

I groaned and accepted her help up off the mat. 

“Sorry, head’s not really into it today. Oh, and..” Raising my voice to project it across the room, “Shut up Steve!” 

Tasha grinned and Tony cracked up laughing as he walked by with Clint. Those two had just finished sparing. 

Steve just shook his head and continued on with his workout. Bucky on the other hand, looked my way and smiled as our eyes met. He raised a hand in a wave. I returned the gesture.

“Tara, Earth to Tara.” Tasha was waving a hand in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes, “What?”

“Oh nothing, I’ve only said your name like five times while you were busy giving Barnes heart eyes.”

I tried to act nonchalant and wave off the comment. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She shook her head and looked between me and Bucky, I could almost see the gears in her head turning, plotting my demise.

I knew something was up by the glint in her eye and the smirk on her lips.

“Hey Barnes! Come here a minute!”

Shit! What?!

“What? What’s going on? Why are you asking him to come over?”

She grinned and winked at me, “We’ll, since you’re attention seems to be on Bucky, he might as be the one sparing with you.”

I shook my head with wide eyes, whispering to her, “No! Please, I beg you, I’ll do anything!”

“Anything huh? Yeah, not interested.”

I whined as Bucky came over to us, chewing my bottom lip to the point where it was beginning to become sore.

“I’m here, what do you need?” 

He gave me a small smile that held a lot of tension behind his eyes.

“I’m about to head out, and Tara needs a sparing partner. Care to volunteer?”

She winked at me while he looked my way. He seemed hesitant to accept.

“I don’t know, Steve and I were just about to...”

“I could always ask Loki to do it? Or maybe Thor.”

His eyes widened a bit and quickly shut that idea down.

“No! No, that’s ok, no sense in asking anyone else. I can be her partner, no problem.”

I glared daggers at her as she grinned wickedly and walked away. “Make sure she stretches Barnes.”

God I hate her so much!

We stood there for a moment just kind of looking at each other.

“You really need to stretch?"

He seemed just as uneasy about this as I did. Which to tell you the truth made me feel a bit better. At least I knew it wasn't just me still feeling awkward. 

Being around each other in normal everyday situations we do fine in. But with sparing, there is actual physical contact. That is where I'm having a problem. Not that I don't want him to touch me, because trust me, I so do. It's just...I like it maybe a little too much, if you know what I mean.

"Umm, not really, I mean yeah, I do, but I don't have to."

He gave me that crooked smile of his where he doesn't show any teeth and I swear to you my knees wobbled a little.

"So which one is it? Yes or No?"

I just so happen to glance over at Steve, not sure what made me do so. Perhaps it was because I noticed the sound of his fists hitting the bag were no longer present. Or perhaps it was the intense stare coming from him from across the room.

My eyes widened slightly as he grinned and motioned toward Bucky and mouthed the words, 'Go on.'

What the actual Fuck?!

Bucky frowned a bit and turned to look at where my eyes had drifted from him to Steve. To which Steve just grinned like an idiot and waved at us both.

Like an even more idiot, I waved back. I wanted to facepalm right then and there. God! I'm such a goober.

Bucky looked at Steve confused as he quickly started whistling a tune and continued punching the bag. Glancing back at me, I could see and almost feel his demeanor change.

"Would you rather Steve spar with you?"

If I didn't know better, I'd say he sounded...hurt? But that can't be, right? 

I shook my head and shifted nervously on my feet, toying with the bottom hem of my work out skin tight shorts. My skin heated up as I saw his eyes drift down and look at my fingers, then trail back up my body. It felt like a caress, even though he hadn't touched me. I could feel my face burning up with a blush.

"No, I'd rather spar with you, if, you know, that's ok and you're not too busy."

Dork.

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at me with such intensity.

"Are you sure? Your face is beet red. If I'm still making you feel uncomfortable, you know, about what happened, I can assure you I haven't done that today and I have washed my hands."

JESUS CHRIST!

I think I just got redder.

"Jesus Bucky!"

I covered my face and laughed as I heard him laughing as well. Somehow that broke the tension and I started to feel better. Though still hot under the collar considering Bucky was wearing those lovely low riding grey sweatpants I love so well and a white tshirt that hugged his muscles. Yummy!

I peaked at him through my fingers and his smile practically lit up the room.

"There you are, was wondering if I was going to have to spar with you blindfolded."

Pulling my hands away from my face, I smirked at him, "I could kick your ass blindfolded. One touch pal and I could make you explode."

His eyes took on a darker tone and his demeanor changed again, his body tensing.

"Of that I have no doubt Doll."

Yup, bring on the blushing. 

Eventually we stopped bullshitting around and actually did some sparing. There was a few instances where I could have swore I felt Bucky's cock, pressed against me. It felt hard, but I 'm probably imaging it, or perhaps just wishful thinking. Like I could ever make him hard!

I was beginning to tire, sweat glistening all over my skin. The very reason why Bucky was able to counter my move to kick him and slam me hard onto my stomach.

"Ooph!"

"Stay down!"

His voice was strained as if he too were tiring, which is a stupid idea, considering the serum running through his veins.

"No, I..."

I gasped as his body suddenly crowded over mine on the floor, his hands grabbing my wrists and pressing them to the mat below me. His thick thighs were straddled over my legs and rear.

"I said stay down."

I was agitated that I didn't take him down once during our session, and thought that if I just had one more shot, I could get him this time. Maybe. Ok Maybe not, but a girl can hope, can't she?

"One more, I know I can take you! Now get up you Moose! Let me go!"

"And I said No, I've landed you on your ass no less than fifty times already, enough is enough."

I made a weak attempt at struggling underneath him, knowing full well there was no way on God's green Earth I would ever be able to pull out from his grasp.

I made a last ditch effort and tried to pull my knees up to at least try and get some leverage to attempt to push him off of me.

His grip tightened to almost painful levels on my wrists and with a deep growl, he pushed me down fully with his body.

I froze.

My eyes widened as I felt his pelvis press into my rear. He was most definitely hard! Holy Shit!

"Tara.."

My heart was pounding in my chest at the way he said my name. I could feel his hot breath fan across my neck. I was afraid to move, thinking that if I did, somehow I'd find myself waking up in my bed, that this all had to be a dream.

Without warning his hands, body and especially his hard cock, disappeared. He shot up off the floor where he had me pinned down and walked off toward the showers and locker rooms. Well more like jogged.

I was still frozen in place, the feeling of his hard cock against me still buzzing through my veins like a strong drug. 

Rolling over onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling and tried to process everything that had just happened. Did I imagine all of that? If I didn't know better, I would think that I turned Bucky on. But that can't be. Right?

"You gonna lay there all day?"

Steve's face appeared above me with a cheeky grin.

"Bucky didn't do any permanent damage did he? I don't need to call for a Medic?"

I rolled my eyes, "Har Har, you're so funny. Not!"

He held out a hand and I took it, letting him help me up off the mat. 

"So, what's going on with you and Bucky. You've both been acting weird these last few weeks."

Ok, kill me now. Floor just open up right now and swallow me whole!

"I don't know what you're talking about. Weird? Pssht, I don't...Ok yes, I'm weird, but we, as in Bucky and I aren't acting weird." 

Yeah, he doesn't look convinced. In fact he looks amused.

"You do know I'm not blind right?"

Well that's a weird question.

"Duh! I know that."

He smiled and shook his head, "You two are hopeless. I think everyone in this compound sees what neither one of you can, or won't allow yourself to see."

Huh?

He laughed at my confused expression.

"I rest my case. Look, let me make a suggestion when it comes to Bucky. Please don't take this the wrong way, but maybe next time you talk to him, look him more in the eyes."

I frowned, "What do you mean, I look him in the eyes."

He shook his head, "No, you're looking me in the eyes while we're talking, everyone else too. When you talk to Bucky, you only glance at his eyes, but talk to him while looking at anything but him."

My face fell. Oh my God! I do that?!

"I..I didn't realize.." 

A comforting hand settled on my shoulder, "You can tell a lot about what someone is feeling by looking them in the eyes. And Bucky has the most expressive eyes I know. Besides you."

I could feel tears prickle behind my eyes as I felt shame wash over me. How would I feel if someone would never look me in the eyes. I'd think they hated me. Does Bucky think I hate him?

Steve tapped on my chin to have me look up at him.

"Hey, don't cry, I didn't meant to tell you that to make you cry."

His thumb rubbed under my right eye and collected the tear that had escaped. 

He hugged me before leaving and what he whispered to me as he held me, made me want to crawl in a hole and bury myself away forever.

"It's ok to let people in ya know, especially those that love you."

After he left, I sat down hard onto the mat, my legs no longer seeming strong enough to hold me up.

His words hit home. He was right. I don't let people in. There is always this shield I put up around myself and my heart, to protect me. Yes, I'll be your friend, and I'll be friendly, but what do any of my fellow Avengers know about who I really am and where I came from? 

The answer...none, not even Loki.

Not one of them have I had a talk with about even where I grew up. How I was raised. What bastards my parents were or the abuse I endured for way too long before I finally made my escape. 

Have I really been that blinded by my own walls of protection, that I can't see what's right in front of me? 

According to Steve, yes, I have.

I felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of me. I needed to talk to Bucky...now!


	4. Eye Contact

Tara

I’m not sure how long I sat there thinking on the mat. Examining things about myself that I didn’t quite realize were affecting my relationships with everyone around me.

I keep myself separated from the others in many ways. For example, my iPod, I use music to escape and relax. Unfortunately, it also makes me not interact in conversations going on around me.

Then there’s the fact I tend to refuse a lot of invitations from my friends. Like Loki inviting me to watch cartoons with him and Thor. Same with everyone else. Tasha asking about going shopping, Tony’s invites to attend charity events. My answer is always no.

Why do I do that?! I love my friends. But am I really being a friend? They are there for me, but when was the last time I was there for them, except for in missions. 

Did my childhood damage me so deeply that I can’t have fulfilling and lasting relationships with others? At least ones that go beyond that of mere acquaintances. 

A deep sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. Even if there was a miracle and Bucky did like me, how would I ever make him happy? Would I constantly keep him at arms length? 

The light outside had taken on a dim tone, indicating the sun would soon be setting. Jesus! How long have I been sitting here having an existential crisis?! 

I wrinkled up my nose as I suddenly got a whiff of myself.

“Eww! Fuck I stink!”

Looking around, I noticed there was no one left in the gym. Considering no one else used this particular gym except for the Avengers, I didn’t expect anyone else to come wandering in.

Normally I don’t use the communal showers. Preferring to use my own. I guess that’s just another thing to list as to how I separate myself from the others.

Maybe with little steps here and there, I can make changes and be more open to being apart of the group. Like showering here. Not that anyone would be in there, everyone has left.

I groaned as I pulled myself up off the floor, feeling my muscles protest from repeatedly being slammed into the mat. Bucky was right. I needed to stop and I just wouldn’t listen.

Walking into the locker room, I grabbed a towel and headed toward the back to where the showers were. 

They were like stalls with curtain fronts for privacy. The walls of each stall didn’t completely go to the ceiling, so you could see sometimes the head’s of those who were showering. 

The closer I got to the showers, I heard water running. Did someone leave a shower on? Wouldn’t be the first time. Clint did that a few times and Tony went off about it. 

Well, if anything it’s preheated and ready for me to use. Yeah me!

The stall in question with the running shower, had steam billowing out the top. It looked heavenly and my poor aching muscles could definitely use some tlc.

Placing my towel down, I undressed and placed my clothes on a bench nearby.

Walking to the stall, I reached my hand out and grabbed the edge of the curtain, anxious to be under the glorious spray of steaming hot water. Washing away my woes and aches and pains.

Pulling back the curtain, I froze. Eyes going wide, mouth hanging open in shock. 

Again?!? What the actual fuck?

My entire body ignited in flames, or at least it felt like it. There stood Bucky, naked as the day he was born. Hot water cascading down his beautiful body.

His metal hand was braced against the wall and his other hand stroked his hard cock, masterbating! He was so involved in the process, eyes scrunched up in pleasure, mouth slightly open and panting, that he didn’t even realize I was there. 

I couldn’t even move, the shock of it keeping me immobile. Feet frozen in place despite the heat flowing through my body, especially my loins. He was magnificent! Every part of him perfection...even his scars.

A huge part of me was screaming to run away, pretend that I didn’t see this. But another part of me, kept me there, mesmerized by his hand gliding so smoothly against his flesh. I wanted desperately to be the one making his face look like that.

I knew this was wrong, watching him pleasure himself. My face burned with an intense blush that was quickly spreading down my chest. I have never in my life been this turned on. Wanted someone so much. Wanted him. And only him. 

I trembled all over as he moaned, his metal hand practically digging into the concrete of the stall wall as he suddenly thrust forward into his fist and came.

I watched as huge spurts of his cum erupted from his cock, making my mouth water. I wished I knew what it would taste like on my tongue. Despite the humidity in the room, I broke out in goosebumps.

He was breathing heavy and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the wall as he finished riding out his orgasm. 

“Tara..”

My eyes widened even more. Why was he saying my name?!

I gasped, I couldn’t stop it even if I tried.

He suddenly spun around and saw me standing there. His own eyes going just as wide as my own.

Neither one of us moved, we just stood there. 

I quickly averted my eyes and squeeze them shut, biting my lip hard. 

“Tara?”

God! His voice! It was deep and full of some unknown emotion that I couldn’t quite bring myself to recognize. 

Steve’s suggestion suddenly flashed in my mind, and I knew that I needed answers. I needed to look Bucky in the eyes. I was excited yet terrified all at once. What if I looked and I didn’t see what I wanted?

During all of this going on in my head, I was also very acutely aware that I too was naked. Standing only six feet from the naked version of everything my heart yearned for.

Slowly opening my eyes, I began to look up. 

Floor...his feet...knees...thighs...his still hard cock (gulp)...wonderfully sculpted abs...chest heaving, nipples hard despite how warm it was. His collarbone and neck, a deep swallow that made his Adam’s apple bob. 

His chin covered in a neatly trimmed beard that made my fingers twitch, wanting to see just how soft it was. Which led me to his lips, slightly open as he took in deep breaths.

Finally, my eyes met his. Everything in me demanded to look away. I felt exposed and raw. Like he would be able to see directly into my soul. 

Instead, I purposely forced myself to hold his gaze. What I saw there, floored me like one of Tasha’s leg sweeps. My breath, just as equally knocked out of my lungs just as harsh.

Hunger. Lust. Yearning. 

Want. So much want that I could feel it like the steam flowing around our bodies. Caressing my skin and fanning the fire growing in my gut, stirring my heart.

He took a tentative step forward, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Tara?”

That one word, my name, held so many questions. Questions I didn’t know if I had answers to. All I knew was that I needed him in that moment like I needed air to breath.

I forced myself to speak.

“Bucky...”

I gasped as he came forward a few more steps, cutting the words off before I could say them. 

Though he hadn’t touched me, I swayed with desire as his form was mere inches from my own. Even with the high temperature in the room, I could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

His hot breath could be felt on my forehead, my eyes had left his due to how close he was. I found myself looking at his chest, watching water drip off his hair and slip down where I desperately wanted to follow their tracks with my tongue.

I shivered as his hands reached out and began to slide up the outsides of my arms. It was such a slow pace that I bit back a moan, forcing myself to treasure this small touch from him. Just in case this was all I ever got.

He made it to my shoulders, then my neck. I’m sure he could feel my pulse hammering away against his palms. The warm and cool contrast of each hand felt like heaven, I never wanted it to end.

My eyes were still closed as he cupped my jaw in each hand, tilting my face up.

“Open your eyes for me. I need to know.”

When I didn’t open them right away, he spoke with such a gentle tone, that I couldn’t deny him this.

“Please Tara, sweetheart, look at me.”

Opening my eyes, I stared deeply into the swirling blue green orbs of his. It wasn’t until I felt the muscles of his sides contract that I realized I had placed my hands on his body. 

When did that happen?

He searched my eyes and I saw a smile start to form on his lips. His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little myself, knowing that we’ve both had apparently been harboring feeling for the other, refusing to see what was right in front of us. 

“You’re not the only one.”

His thumbs stroked the skin of my cheeks and jaw, slowly leaning down.

“May I kiss you?”

I couldn’t help myself, a nervous giggle left my throat.

“Kiss me? You’re kidding right? I’m standing here, naked and trembling in your hands, and you are asking to kiss me?”

His grin told me he knew the stupidity of his question.

“Well, when you put it that way..”

He removed his hands from my face and I slightly panicked, thinking that he would walk away from me. My body yearned for his and the thought of not having him now, today, here in this shower...it was painful!

That slight panic turned into surprise as he suddenly bent down and wrapped his large hands around the back of my thighs near my ass and hauled me up his body. 

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. 

He marched me to the wall he was previously leaning against as he masterbated, and pressed me against the cool concrete. 

His face was buried where my shoulder and neck met, his breathing becoming pants as he held my naked body against his own. I only thought I knew what heaven felt like. This was so much better.

I grinned and tangled my fingers in his long wet hair.

“This is more like it.”

He looked up at me and I found the color of his eyes nearly eclipsed by his dilated pupils. 

“My thoughts exactly.”

We both came together in a kiss that wiped away any other memory I had of previous kisses from other boys. I say boys, because they definitely didn’t know what the hell they were doing obviously, because Bucky kissing me, didn’t just make me see stars, I saw moons and galaxies. 

I saw my future.

A future where I got to kiss him anytime I wanted. Hold him anytime I felt like it. To be able to tell him how I felt, every waking day, for the rest of my life.

I pulled back, our mouths panting into the other. The kiss clearly affecting him just as much as it did me.

I needed to tell him, before I lost my nerve.

Apparently, he thought the same exact thing.

“I love you.”  
“I love you.”

We both laughed, only for it to turn into moans as he kissed me all over again. His hips grinding into mine, creating a delicious friction of his cock against my wet folds, that had nothing to do with the water pouring over us both.

I needed him. He needed me. 

Rolling my hips, I pleaded with him.

“Bucky, please..please, I need you.”

Placing his hands on my bottom, he lined me up with his cock. I shivered as the soft tip brushed against my clit.

His eyes looked deeply into mine, “I’m right here. And I’m never letting you go.”

We both moaned as he slid into me, bottoming out in one smooth glide. I have never felt so full and perfectly stretched. It was if he was always meant to be mine. Devinely created to be my perfect match.

His arms wrapped around my body, holding me close as he began to thrust up into me. The exquisite friction sending shock waves of ecstasy through every nerve in my body.

I clenched around him, loving how he’d thrust just a bit harder when I did so. 

“God, Baby, you gotta stop that, otherwise this won’t last nearly as long as I’d like it to.”

Grinning against the skin of his neck, I nibbled a path up to his ear.

“Let go, we have our whole lives to make it last longer.”

He growled against my neck, reaching down again and gripping my ass in each hand with enough strength to possibly leave bruises. Bruises I knew I’d cherish, like badges of honor.

I cried out, arching my back as he took on a relentless pace, fucking me hard and fast. We both needed this, needed release. A release that was quickly approaching.

Leaning down, he captured one of my bouncing breasts in his mouth and suckled and nipped the puckered skin of my nipple. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my core.

“God! Bucky! Yes, oh God! Fuck!”

His pelvis grinding with each upward thrust into my clit mixed with the pleasure his mouth was causing, sent me crashing into my release.

I clenched and spasmed around his cock, crying out his name. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!!”

His metal hand reached up my back and gripped my shoulder, pressing me down onto his cock as he buried himself balls deep and came.

My nails scraped down his back and clung to him like a lifeline. I moaned lewdly as I felt his warm release inside me then trickling down my ass and onto the shower floor.

The room became quiet except for sound of the shower. We stood there for an unknown amount of time, just holding onto the another, not wanting the moment to end. 

Not when we just found our way to each other. 

His right hand reached over and shut off the water, then with a soft kiss to my lips, he gently pulled out of me and set my feet back onto the floor. 

Laying my head against his chest, I hugged him close, skimming my hands down his perfect ass. God, he really was perfect.

“Did you mean it?”

His voice vibrates my ear. 

I looked up at him and his face was slightly pensive. 

“Mean what?”

His metal hand came to my face and pushed some wet stray purple hairs away from my eyes.

“Did you mean it when you said you love me?”

Did he think I was lying, just to get him to fuck me?

I smiled, “Of course I meant it, did you?”

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. “It scares me half to death, and I didn’t know it until just a few minutes ago, but yes, yes I meant it. I love you. I think I’ve loved you for quite a while. I still can’t believe this is all real.”

I slid my hands to his chest and stroked them down to just above his quickly hardening cock. 

“I still can’t believe I caught you masterbating, AGAIN. If I didn’t know better, I think you wanted to get caught.”

He laughed, only to hiss as I wrapped both of my hands around his cock. 

“Don’t start something you don’t plan to finish little girl.”

Biting my lip, his eyes almost glowed with the amount of love and lust he was feeling at that moment...as I went to my knees.

Looking up with hooded eyes, I licked my lips and grinned wickedly.

“Oh I’m no little girl, could a little girl do this?”

I proceeded to swallow him down.

His metal hand gripped my purple hair and growled, pulling me up off his cock. 

I whined in protest as he pulled it from my mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his cock to my tongue.

“We’re not doing this here. You want me to fuck your mouth Baby girl? I’ll be happy to, from the comfort of my bed. Now get up off your knees and put your clothes on. Now!”

His voice was strained, almost a growl through clenched teeth.

I stood up and saluted him, “Yes Sir.”

I walked past him, his eyes glued to my naked body.

We both dressed and as I placed my towel in the bin to be washed, I winked at him.

“You gonna order me around in the bedroom like that Sarge?”

He gripped my jaw with his metal hand and tilted my face up.

“Oh you like that huh? You want me to dominate you? Show you who’s boss?”

I could practically feel myself gush between my legs.

“Among other things.”

He grinned and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

“And what kind of other things do you have in mind?”

I don’t think he expected what I said next, the shocked expression showed just as much.

“Make love to me?”

Cupping my cheek, he leaned down and right before he pressed his lips to mine, he spoke.

“Every day. For as long as you let me.”

We couldn’t get to his quarters fast enough.


	5. Oops

Tara

The room was pretty quiet, considering the amount of people current occupying it. The lounge was one of two places the Avengers tended to gather to unwind and be together. 

Loki was stretched out on one of the three sofas, hands behind his head, feet kicked up onto the arm. His attention was on the TV, currently playing Harry Potter. The smirk on his face led me to believe he didn’t think too highly of their displays of magic.

Him saying, “Amateurs!” led me to believe that as well.

Thor was of course eating, Clint too for that matter. From the looks of it, some sort of Goolash. Clint and Thor have been known to come up with some pretty interesting recipes they like to try. This apparently was one of them. 

No doubt I’d be ask to sample said concoction before the hour was up.

Tasha and Steve were playing cards, Poker from what I could tell. With of course Tasha winning. Like there was any doubt. Steve has a hard time bluffing. He said it’s too much like lying. But he is improving with her help.

Tony was sitting watching Harry Potter as well, scotch in hand and an amused expression on his face. Who knew Tony was a closet Potterhead. I know I didn’t.

I scanned the room and noticed Bucky was not with the others. He was standing outside on the balcony, back facing me. 

Warmth filled my chest, the need to be with him again was great. Though we spend every night together, we have yet to tell the others that we are together. 

We wanted just a bit of privacy for as long as we could get it. Once the others find out, we’re going to be bombarded with questions about us. 

Not that I didn’t want them to know, because I do. But there is also something to be said about sneaking around. It adds a hint of excitement to the whole thing. 

But I knew the time of hiding needed to be done and over with, sooner rather than later. Hence my nerves getting the better of me today. 

My stomach churned with what I needed to talk to Bucky about. I’ve been meaning to have this talk for the past six weeks.

I casually walked past the others, hoping not to really be noticed. Steve looked up briefly.

“Hey Tara.”

I gave a small wave and a smile, hoping he couldn’t see the nervous energy flowing through me. 

When he went back to looking at his cards, I assumed everything was ok. Usually he can see right through me. Perhaps I’m improving as well.

Opening the balcony door, Bucky looked over his shoulder. Upon seeing me, he smiled, making my stomach do somersaults. 

I walked to stand beside him, looking out across the Compound grounds. The sun was close to setting and the sky was beginning to turn all sorts of brilliant shades of pink, purple and orange. 

We weren’t touching, but I could feel him next to me. I wanted to touch him desperately. Others be damned.

“Beautiful night.”

The deep timber of his voise made my heart flutter.

“Yes, it is.”

A few seconds later, I felt his pinky touch mine where my hand rested on the railing. I couldn’t hide the smile, knowing he too felt the need to touch me, any way he could.

“You left too early this morning.”

I had to rush out of his room this morning due to Steve messaging Bucky that he wanted to come over to talk to him about an upcoming mission. 

“I know. And it was such a good morning.”

I could almost feel his mouth on me, like it was earlier. Trailing down my body, leaving goosebumps in its path. It was an amazing way to be woken up. Too bad it was cut short. 

The day had been a busy one for everybody. This was the first time we’ve all been able to sit down and finally relax. And all I wanted was to be in his arms.

His pinky stroked mine, making me bite my lip to suppress a whimper. The slight chuckle beside me said he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Turning to face him, I leaned my hip against the railing.

“I’ve missed you today. It’s been hard not touching you for almost twelve hours.”

I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I needed to know he missed me just as much.

Turning to face me, he put his metal hand upon mine, stroking the soft skin of my knuckles with his thumb.

“I missed you too.”

He looked like perfection standing there. My body hummed to life, needing to feel him pressed against me. I needed his touch, his smell, his everything. I was absolutely addicted to him. He was my drug and I craved him.

The air around us crackled with tension, both of us needing the other, yet holding ourselves back.

“Bucky..”

He took a step closer to me.

“Yeah?”

Looking up into his eyes, I found myself lost in them, unable to look away.

“I can’t do this anymore. I just..can’t.”

His brow furrowed in confusion.

“Do what? Be with me?!”

He sounded hurt and I couldn’t allow him to think that.

“No, Bucky, of course I want to be with you. This, this holding ourselves back from one another. I don’t think I can do that anymore. I don’t want to hide how I feel for you. I don’t want to slip out of your room before dawn so no one will catch us. I don’t want to stop one single kiss because someone may see.”

My heart was slamming into my ribs, afraid of what he would say. What if he didn’t want what I wanted? 

His flesh hand came up and pushed some of my purple hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek.

“Baby, I want that too.”

My eyes lit up with excitement.

“Really? You’re ok with it? I mean, you know, people knowing about us?”

Pulling me gently against his chest, excitement and yearning bloomed in my heart. His hand on my cheek went to the back of my neck and into my hair.

“I love you. I want the whole world to know.”

A shuddered breath left me, only to be swallowed whole by Bucky kissing me. I clung to him like my life depended on it. So in love with him that my chest ached with it.

When we finally pulled apart, our foreheads resting against the other, I felt as if it was finally the right time. I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity, which never seem to come up.

Till now.

“I love you too. And I’m glad you want the world to know, because we won’t be able to hide it much longer. Even if we wanted to.”

Stroking his soft beard and looking into his beautiful eyes, I knew everything would be ok.

“Why’s that?”

I smiled and placed my hand over his heart.

“Because I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a father Bucky.”

I felt his heart thud against my palm. His sharp intake of breath. 

“What!? You’re pregnant? Really?”

I nodded, “Yeah, really.”

He suddenly laughed and scooped me up into his arms, spinning me around before kissing me breathless.

We suddenly stopped when we heard lots of clapping.

There, standing near the balcony door stood all of our friends. They whistled and cheered, smiles on all of their faces.

Steve has a huge grin on his face, “About time you two realized how perfect you were for each other.”

Tasha agreed of course and so did the others.

Bucky didn’t seem to care that anyone else was even on the balcony. He cupped my cheek and love radiated out of him in waves.

“Marry me?”

I heard everyone gasp.

Tony cursed, “What the Fuck?!”

Steve admonished him, “Tony! But I agree, what the hell you guys?!”

To which Tony rolled his eyes.

I placed my hand over his and with tears in my eyes, I answered him.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

The kiss that followed was one for the history books. It took my literal breath away.

When we finally parted and we looked at our shocked friends, Steve was the one who spoke.

“Wait, how long has this been going on between you two? Because I’m pretty sure if this is the first time you two have kissed, Bucky wouldn’t be proposing.”

I grinned and took Bucky’s hand in mine and placed it upon my lower belly. 

“Twelve weeks...to be exact.”

I saw the moment it all clicked in Bucky’s eyes. That first day we had sex in the gym’s showers, was the day we conceived our child. 

He smiled so bright it was more dazzling than the masterpiece Mother Nature was currently painting across the sky. 

“God, Baby I love you so much. Now come here, I need to kiss you again.”

That he did. All while our friends still looked on very confused.

Loki laughed and turned to go back to his movie, obviously done with our public displays of affection.

“Well, I called it, but no one thought to listen to me, per usual.”

Steve shook his head and eyed us with suspicion. I could almost hear the gears in his head trying to work it all out.

“So, all this time, you two have been together?”

We both nodded yes.

“You didn’t think to tell me about this? Bucky? Tara?”

I looked at him with a sheepish expression and shrugged, “Oops.”

He turned around and mumbled something about sneaky bastards and losing all control of his team.

Bucky pulled me close again and kissed the tender skin of my neck, before scooping me up bridal style and began walking back into the Compound.

“Where are we going?”

He looked down at me and I saw lust swimming in his deep blue eyes.

“Back to bed, to finish what I started this morning. And this time, you won’t be leaving.”

I curled i to his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me Mister. Especially since you went and knocked me up.”

A grin spread across his face that didn’t look a bit guilty. 

“Oops.”


End file.
